1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote deposit and withdrawal device and a banknote deposit and withdrawal control method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a banknote deposit and withdrawal device and banknote deposit and withdrawal control method that may differentially administer banknotes inserted by a customer and banknotes retained by the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Banknote deposit and withdrawal devices that are used in banking activities and the like generally retain banknotes in a temporary retention section before storing the banknotes, and store the banknotes from the temporary retention section into a storage cassette only after a transaction is confirmed. In a banknote deposit and withdrawal device, that is equipped with a temporary retention section, banknotes of unconfirmed transactions and banknotes already stored in the device may be easily differentiated. However, in order to simplify the configurations of the devices, banknote deposit and withdrawal devices that do not have a temporary retention section are being used. Techniques have been proposed for differentiating between banknotes inserted by customers and banknotes retained, by the devices in banknote deposit and withdrawal devices, that do not have temporary retention sections.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-74464, a technique is disclosed in which, when a fault such as a jam or the like occurs during a deposit, all banknotes in a stacking section are extracted, the banknotes are re-verified one by one and counted, and thus the banknotes of the deposit are identified.
However, with the technique recited in JP-A No. 2002-74464, depending on the severity of the fault in the banknote deposit and withdrawal device, it may not be possible to identify a number of banknotes in a situation in which the banknotes cannot be re-verified. Moreover, because all banknotes remaining in the stacking section are re-verified, it takes time to identify the banknotes inserted by the customer.